Going the Distance
by Finn35
Summary: Kozik decides to take to the internet to find a woman who wants him for more than the club, and Kacee... Kacee just wants someone who can handle her crazy and will treat her and her son right. Rated M for later content.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sons of Anarchy or RED.

A/N: Came up with this idea because of watching Catfish and thinking about my own forays into internet dating. I am not using a real site in my story, just so no one tries to find it or anything. Hope everyone enjoys the story! Oh btw! I picture Deborah Ann Woll as Kacee.

**Important: This not under crossovers because I am only really name dropping right now as to origins fro Kacee and Ima. Or put RED in the disclaimer to be safe. If the RED characters play an active role I will make it a crossover, but until then it is only a Sons of Anarchy fic. Sorry i keep changing things! I just keep getting ideas that would work for this story. **

Kacee was the single mother of one who was just looking for someone to talk to. She didn't really have time to go out and meet people so, an online site for meeting people was her best bet. She found a site called StartsAsFriends and created a profile as she lay next to her son, him watching a movie in her room before bed. God, as much as she wanted someone to talk to, she hated making the profile. It was always boring as hell to type all this info about herself. It was so much easier just to say things verbally but she didn't like talking on the phone either so that was an issue… She shook her head, ridding herself of such thoughts. She wasn't going to think about her anxieties right now, she didn't need that. What she did need was to get this toddler that kept trying to play, into his own room and bed so he might sleep. Jude was not a fan of bedtime.

\- TIMEY-WHIMEY-

The next morning, Kacee woke to a bunch of new messages on the site she had made a profile on. She looked through them, ignoring some, replying vaguely to other. Then she came to someone named Kozik, a handsome blonde with a nice smile and blue eyes sitting on a motorcycle. It made her weak in the knees, she had always had a weakness for a man on a motorcycle. She quickly pulled up the message screen to she what he had sent.

**Kozik-** _Hey there beautiful_

**Kacee-**_ Good morning handsome. How are you?_

Kacee put her phone to the side, pulling eggs out of the fridge to start some scrambled eggs and cheese before Jude woke up and decided to be a terror. She was surprised that only a couple minutes after she had messaged there was the sound of a notification on her phone. She put down the bowl she pulled from the cupboard and grabbed her phone to see that she had another message from Kozik.

**Kozik**\- _I am doing pretty good today, how about yourself?_

**Kacee**\- _I am pretty good too. About to make breakfast for me and my son._

The answer was almost immediate.

**Kozik-** _Aw you have a kid? That's awesome! How old is he?_

**Kacee-** _He will be 3 in a couple months. You have any kids?_

**Kozik-** _Nah, not me. Never really found the right woman to take that step in my life, you know?_

**Kacee-** _I can understand that. Haven't really found the right man for that step in my life either. My son was a very much an unintended surprise but I love him to death._

**Kozik-**_And that makes you a good mom, even if he wasn't planned taking care of him and giving him all the loving_.

The words made her feel oddly warm inside. It wasn't like she thought she was a bad mom, but it felt nice to hear that someone else thought she was a good mom, even if she knew nothing about said person outside of his name.

**Kacee-**_ I am glad you think so! What are your plans for the day._

**Kozik-** _Nothing much, just work then hanging with my friends. Hopefully talking to you some more :)_

Kacee huffed a laugh at the end of his response.

**Kacee-** _Very smooth. I suppose I can make time in my busy schedule to talk to you._

**Kozik-** _Lol, well thanks sweetheart. What are your plans for the day?_

**Kacee-** _Just hanging out at home with my kid. I don't go out much_.

**Kozik-** _Nothing wrong with that, not everyone is into going out etc. Gotta do what you are comfortable with right?_

**Kacee-** _Very true. Might work on some target practice though._

**Kozik**\- _Target practice?_

**Kacee-** _Yeah, I use throwing knives, a bow and arrow, and a rifle. I am okay but there is always room for improvement._

**Kozik-** _I hope you don't take offense to this, but that's hot as fuck._

Kacee grinned. That was not the reaction she expected, but it was a pleasant surprise. Usually when she told people what she could do, they freaked out and became scared of her. Glad to see at least someone appreciates that she was good with weapons. Only time would tell if this would stick though.

-TIMEY-WHIMEY-

Kozik couldn't wipe the grin off his face as he walked out of his dorm in the clubhouse, ready to get to work. Of course Happy had to comment.

"What's got you grinning this morning?" Thinking about the reason he was grinning just made it worse.

"Not much… Jut talking to this hot chick… That's into weapons." Jax chuckled from next to them.

"And how did you meet this chick?" Koz shrugged.

"Online." This made the men around him groan. "What?" Tig spoke up next.

"Come on man! Talking to chicks online is a bad idea! You never know if they are who they say they are. Or if they are conniving bitches." Half Sack spoke up from behind the bar.

"To be fair, you can't be sure if they are conniving bitches if you meet them in person either." Tig rolled his eyes but conceded.

"Okay, yeah that is true but the rest is accurate okay! How do you know that she is actually even into weapons and not just trying to impress you because you like weapons?"

"Oh that ones easy. Because I didn't say anything about liking weapons, she did." Koz said smugly. Tig rolled his eyes.

"Yeah well, there is still the chance she was just saying it to impress you." Koz just shook his head, ignoring the comment as he sent one more message to Kacee before he went to the garage.

**Kozik-** _Alright beautiful, time for me to work and it is really hands on so I won't be able to answer any messages until afterwards. Hope you have a good day!_

**Kacee-** _Thanks for the heads up and I hope you have a good day too handsome ;)_

Yep he was going to be grinning all day.

-TIMEY-WHIMEY-

Kacee was watching Jude in the bath when her phone went off. She quickly grabbed it to see if it was a message from Kozik. She was a little embarrassed with how eager she was, but it's not like there was anyone around to see her besides the two year old and he wasn't paying attention to her anyway. She smiled when she saw it was a message from him.

**Kozik-** _Hey beautiful, how has your day been? Get any of that target practice in? And how's the kid?_

**Kacee-** _Wow, lots of questions! Well first, my son is good. He just had dinner and is now playing the bath. My day has been pretty good, pretty normal thank God. And yes I did get some target practice in with my throwing knives. Even took a video and put it on my Youtube channel._

**Kozik-** _Oh man, I need the link for that video. I really want to watch it._

Kacee giggled as she got onto Youtube to find the video and sent it for him to see. While she waited for his answer she got Jude out of the tub and into his pull up, but he refused his pajamas and ran away giggling. Kacee just shook her head as her phone went off.

**Kozik-** _Okay.. Yep seriously hot with those knives sweetheart._

**Kacee-** _lol Okay, whatever you say. How was your day?_

**Kozik-** _Oh I definitely say. But my day was okay, the usually fixing cars all day. Pretty boring, would have much rather been talking to you all day._

**Kacee-** _Such a sweet talker. I'm not that interesting hun._

**Kozik-** _I disagree but I'll just have to get you to see it my way._

**Kacee-** _We shall see about that. For now I need to put my hellion to bed so I will message you after okay?_

**Kozik-** _Take your time beautiful, I'll be here._

Kacee smiled, then sighed as she heard Jude getting into something after she had just cleaned up all of his toys. Yay, toddler wrangling time.

-TIMEY-WHIMEY-

While Kacee was taking care of her son, Kozik decided it was time to rub it into his brothers faces that he was right about Kacee actually being into weapons. He grabbed his laptop to take it out to the main area of the clubhouse. He grinned when he saw that most of his brothers were there, and there was a seat open at the middle of the bar. He went over, sat down and pulled up the video before getting everyone's attention.

"Hey! There were some of you this morning who thought the chick i am talking to lied about her interest in weapons to impress me. Well I have a video she took and posted today that proves otherwise." Tig scoffed.

"What, she holding her phone while she practices, just showing hands and arms?" Koz smirked and turned on the video, his brothers crowding around him to see. Suddenly a woman walked in front of the camera. She had red hair that was pulled into a small bun to reveal a shaved undercut and sides. She faced a target on a tree and pulled out four throwing knives. She looked at the camera and spoke.

"Alright folks, anyone who has watched my other videos knows I have yet to hit the center, but have been so close! Let's see how I do this time." She then turned away and took aim. She threw the knife and hit just left of the center. She shook her head before breathing deeply and taking aim again. She let it go and it hit dead center. She laughed and spun with arms in the air before she stopped and cleared her throat, face slightly red. "Um, sorry about that. Got a little excited. Let's see if I can do it again." She was able to get the last two knives to hit center again. Making her turn and grin at the camera. "Okay, that felt awesome! I know this is short, but my little hellion will be up from his nap soon. Thanks for watching and see you on the flipside. Finn out!" The screen then went black. Tig was the one to speak first.

"So she has a kid huh? And what kinda name is Finn?" Jax snorted.

"This coming from a guy who goes by Tig. And so what if she has a kid? I have two and it doesn't bother women. Gotta say, she definitely doesn't seem like any of the women we generally deal with. She seems cool though. When did you start talking to her anyway?"

"Sent her a message last night and we started talking this morning. I personally don't care that she has a kid, if it even goes anywhere. And her name is Kacee not Finn. That is probably like a nickname she decided to use so no one would know her real name." Everyone was nodding and Gemma spoke up from behind them, startling them. No one had noticed that she was there.

"She's cute. Seems a little young for you though Koz. How old is she?" Kozik shrugged.

"I don't know, I'll have to ask when she messages me after putting her kid to bed. Can't be more than 20 year age difference, which isn't uncommon these days. If she doesn't end up having an issue with the age difference I ain't got a problem with it." Gemma shrugged, and Juice spoke up from where he was looking over videos Kacee had posted.

"She's a gamer too. She has some videos of her playing Diablo III and World of Warcraft. She also has target practice videos of a bow and arrow and with a rifle. Ooo, here's one of her practicing with tonfas! That's fucking awesome!" Koz shoved him away.

"Hey, I saw her first dude, back off!" At that moment his phone went off and he picked up his computer to put away before he checked his phone. "Now I will see you fuckers later, I have a pretty lady to talk to." That got laughs all around but he paid it no mind as he got to his room and flopped on the bed after he put his computer on his desk. He took out his phone to see what Kacee had said.

**Kacee-** _Finally got him in bed with a movie, so now I am free ._

**Kozik-** _All mine then huh?_

**Kacee-** _lol something like that. What about you, you free for the night?_

**Kozik-**_ Yep, I'm all yours_.

**Kacee-**_ Careful, I may just try to keep you._

This answer made him grin. She was cute.

**Kozik-** _You say that like it's a bad thing. What if I wanted to keep you?_

**Kacee-**_ You have to keep me interested._

**Kozik-** _Oh is that all? I'll get on that._

**Kacee-**_ lol it's harder than you'd think. Btw I forgot to ask, how old are you? I am 25._

**Kozik-**_ I'm 42… Does that bother you?_

Despite what he had told his brothers, he was actually kinda worried that she would be upset by the age difference, even if it was only 17 years. He was really liking this woman so far and he didn't want his age to ruin his chance. It was taking a minute for her to reply which was making his nervous. He was almost afraid to look at her reply when his phone finally went off.

**Kacee-** _XXX-XXX-XXXX call me._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sons of Anarchy or RED.

Koz was a little nervous but he called her, phone ringing twice before she answered.

"_Kozik?" _Kozik grinned, even her voice was hot.

"Hey gorgeous! I was surprised you wanted me to call." Her heard her huff out a laugh before answering.

"_Yeah well a lot of things can be misunderstood over messaging. Now as for your question… No, you being 42 does not bother me. In fact I have always preferred older men so it's not weird that I get along with someone who is 17 years older than me. Does it bother you that I am 25 or the fact that I have a son?"_

"No sweetheart, neither bothers me. I didn't the age difference was a big deal and so what if you have a kid? Doesn't change anything, just means you're a package deal. What's he like anyway? And how old?"

"_Glad it doesn't bother you because then we would have nothing further to talk about. Well his name is Jude, he will be three in a couple months. He is a good kid for the most part but he likes to test the boundaries and has a devious streak. Unfortunately I can't say anything about his devious streak because i know for a fact he gets that from me. Even has the same evil smile I have always had when I was being devious or wanted to annoy the shit out of my mom. He is obsessed with cars and taking things apart, and has too much energy. " _Kozik chuckled at that.

"Sounds like fun! The only experience I have with kids is being around my brothers kids. There are a few."

"_Oh you have a brother? Or brothers?" _Kozik realized his slip-up. It wasn't like he wanted to keep it from her but he didn't want her to just like him because he was a Son. He took a deep breath before he answered.

"Well, not by blood. I am part of an MC actually."

"_Oh! You're a Son right? Explains the pic with the bike for sure."_

"How did you figure it out that so quickly?" Kacee sighed.

"_I thought your name was familiar. My cousin hangs around the club and won't shut the fuck up sometimes. One thing she told me that actually listened to was who wouldn't sleep with her because her frustration is amusing. Really glad you never slept with her because that would be a deal breaker for me." _This really intrigued Kozik.

"Who exactly is your cousin? And yeah I am not big on the random sleeping around thing."

"_Well whether you sleep around I know that you know my cousin Ima." _Kozik snorted.

"Ima is your cousin? That is… Surprising to say the least." Kacee snorted.

"_Yeah I can understand. We are nothing alike. She is an entitled bitch that jumps on any dick that will give her the time of day and me… Well I don't. And before you ask, I don't care that you're a Son. It doesn't make me hate you or like you more than I already do. Hell I actively have avoided the club even while living behind one of them because I didn't want to be compared to my cousin and have guys thinking I would jump them if given the chance like her." _

"Yeah knowing Ima, I totally understand that. And you live behind one of my brothers? Which one?"

"_Oh I live behind Jax Teller. I am kinda friends with Tara. Well we talk from time to time and the boys hang out. I was actually the one who called Jax when Abel was taken. I would have gone after the guy myself but I was at the tail end of my pregnancy and that isn't exactly conducive to fighting, especially when the guy is already holding a baby." _Kozik's eyes narrowed.

"Yeah I don't think I would liked you going after him even if you weren't pregnant at the time. I mean while you whole weapon thing is cool but your still…" He was cut off by her laughing.

"_Oh Koz! You really think those videos are completely accurate? I have those for a reason. I have been able to hit a moving target with multiple weapons since I was 15 and have been a kickboxer since 12. I know how to kick ass, don't worry your pretty head about it. But of course I wasn't going to go after him pregnant. That would have put both Abel and Jude at risk." _Kozik was most definitely surprised.

"How did you learn all of this anyway? Were you self taught or take classes?"

"_Well mine and Ima's dads were Marines. She had no interest in learning but they were more than happy to teach me when I asked. They didn't want me to be a victim if they could help it. My uncle hated that Ima was content to just be taken care of and almost disowned her when she went into porn." _Kozik could understand that, he couldn't say he wanted any daughter of his to do porn.

"Do you hate your cousin for doing porn?" Kacee snorted.

"_Hell no. I don't care what career she has. To each their own. I hate her because she is a bitch who hangs at my house to try to spy on Jax. It is irritating. You can let him know by the way, I honestly don't care. He should know he has a skanky stalker. Oh! I know you are friends with Happy! You should let him know she won't shut the fuck up about him and plans to try to roofie to finally get him to sleep with her. Don't accept any beers from her. I told her she was a dumb fuck and I wasn't going to protect her if he decided to come after her."_

"Jesus! She is more fucked up then I thought she was. Why the fuck would she do that?" Kacee hummed.

"_Because she is trying to trap one of you guys by getting pregnant by one of you. Or at least that is what I assume. Could be wrong. She isn't there now is she?" _Kozik removed the phone from his ear and listened to see if he could hear the woman they were talking about. He couldn't hear anything but that meant shit. He brought the phone back to his ear.

"I can't hear if she is here at the moment. I am gonna let you go and message you after I check, if that is okay?"

"_Oh yeah go for it! Give me details of how you thwarted her plans yeah?" _Kozik grinned.

"Definitely babe. Message you in a bit." He was quick to put his phone in his pocket and make his way to the door. He came out to the bar area to see exactly what Kacee had warned him about, Ima handing Happy a beer. He was quick to take it from Happy, much to the annoyance of both parties but he didn't care. He looked straight at Ima. "Did you put anything in this?" Ima froze and Happy just looked confused.

"What do you mean did she put anything in it?" Happy was looking between his brother who looked grim and Ima who looked like a deer in headlights. Koz spoke up.

"You know the girl I'm talking to?" He continued after Happy gave him a nod. "Turns out she is Ima's cousin, and she told me something interesting just now. Apparently Ima is getting sick of the fact you won't sleep with her and planned to try to roofie you so she could finally get you in bed." At this point Ima was backing away from Happy as he got increasingly upset. "I think it's best if you leave, and don't come back for a while." Ima nodded her head quickly, then grabbed her purse before running out of the house. Happy growled and headed to his dorm to cool down. Jax and Tara came out to see this, very confused.

"What just happened?" Kozik sighed at Jax's question.

"Well I was just talking to Kacee and found out some things. Like did you know she's your neighbor?" Tara perked up at that.

"You mean Kacee from behind us?" Kozik nodded. "How did you two meet? I know she doesn't really come around when we have people over."

"We actually started talking this morning online. Did you know she is Ima's cousin?" Tara looked shocked.

"No I didn't know that. Wow, that is… Surprising to say the least. They are nothing alike." Kozik chuckled at that.

"Yeah I said the same thing. They are _very_ different. Found out a couple interesting things. Like Ima was planning to drug Happy to sleep with him. Oh and Ima hangs at Kacee's house to stalk Jax. And then the real interesting bit. Did you guys know she was the one who called Jax about Abel being taken by Cameron?"

"Wait so she was the woman who called? Now that I think about it, I didn't really look into it because of everything that was going on at the time. How did she even know what was going on?" Tara spoke up at that.

"The baby monitor." At the confused looks from both men she elaborated. "I had only met her about a month before Abel was taken. The day that everything had happened I had gone over to her house while Abel was napping. I can't remember why, but I do know I accidently left it on her kitchen counter. She would have been able to hear anything. She wouldn't have called the cops because she knew who we were, but Teller-Morrow is in the phone book so it wasn't hard for her to call you." Jax nodded, but brought up another point.

"Okay, I get calling here… But if she could hear what was going on… Why didn't she do anything about it?" Kozik went to defend her but Tara beat him it.

"Because she was pregnant. If she had shown up, good with weapons or not she would have been a liability and she knew it. So she did what she could. Hell I would have been pissed if she showed up as pregnant as she was." Jax wisely stayed quiet but Kozik had a question about something she said.

"You said good with weapons… So those videos aren't her real abilities?" Tara snorted.

"Not even close. She figures that if she has video evidence of her lack of skill, that it will be harder to prove it was her is she does commit a crime. She is actually pretty good. Sometimes I watch her from the kitchen window." Kozik nodded. That matched up with what Kacee had told him… This side of her really intrigued him.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Sons of Anarchy or RED.

While Kozik was talking to Jax and Tara, Kacee was waiting for the inevitable arrival of her cousin Ima. She knew she would be pissed off at her for ratting. About five minutes later there came a banging at her door, making her sigh. She really did not want to deal with Ima right now, but she had no real choice. She opened the door and grabbed Ima's left wrist as she tried to slap her. She tossed her hand aside as the blonde growled in frustration. Kacee turned away and walked into the kitchen.

"Can you make this quick? I am waiting on a call." She leaned against the counter, looking at the pissed off blonde with a raised eyebrow. Ima gave her a snide look.

"What waiting for Kozik to call?" Kacee gave her a bland look.

"Yep. He is gonna tell me all about how he thwarted your idiot plans. Now what do you want?" Ima gritted her teeth and glared at Kacee.

"How could you rat me out like that? I'm your cousin!" Kacee rolled her eyes.

"Honestly I probably saved your life. I can only imagine what would have happened to you if you had been able to pull it off and Happy or someone else realized what you had done. Did you even wait till he was sufficiently drunk so you could explain away his strange behavior when you drugged him?" At the blank look she got from Ima she sighed. "You are so lucky you aren't dead right now. Here I am telling you I wouldn't save you if you tried to drug him, and yet I ended up saving you anyway. And I can't believe you tried to slap me when you walked into the door. You know you can't hit me, so why even try?" Ima crossed her arms and glared at Kacee.

"I was going to slap you because you deserve it. You don't rat on family." Kacee scoffed.

"Ima we are family in name only. We aren't even blood related. The only loyalty I feel toward you is the promise I made to your Mama that I wouldn't let you get yourself killed, because you won't listen to your daddy at all. And the only reason you haven't betrayed me is because you know if you went to the cops about me I could take Jude and disappear, and then I would come back to end you. You who I was. What I am capable of. Keep up your shit up and I'll tell everyone your real name, Caroline Moses." Ima growled.

"You wouldn't dare Kacee Lynn Boggs."

"Ooo, my middle name! I'm so scared! Please sweetcheeks, there is nothing you can do to me that scares me. You seem to forget, I know how to make you disappear. And thing is, I don't even have to worry about Uncle Frank finding out it was me because you do stupid shit all the time." Ima growled in frustration.

"You think you are so great don't you? Just because you can kill a few people?" Kacee gave her an unimpressed look.

"First of all, I can kill a lot of people. Secondly, you could have been just as dangerous as me if you had shown any interest when we were kids. You could have been amazing, maybe even somebody that Happy would have been into because of you could have been a badass bitch. Oh, speaking of I should warn you that Alex will be here in a few days to stay with me for a while." Ima groaned.

"Great I have to deal with both of you now?"

"Yep. And you better get used to it because she may decide to make it permanent. We both know that her temper is worse than mine, so don't piss her off. Alright?" Ima grumbled.

"Fine… I'll just avoid her. That's our best bet because me and her just do not get along." Kacee nodded along with her.

"Yeah probably best. Now can you please leave? I would like to be able to have a shower before Kozik calls me again." Ima got a serious look on her face.

"Do you think you will tell him? About who you are? Or more who you used to be I guess." Kacee was surprised by the question but answered.

"Ima, I am still Weaver from time to time. I always will be. I just have to be more careful because I have someone who relies on me now. I need to come home to him. I can't imagine what would happen to him if I died. He obviously can't go to my Dad. Love the man dearly but he can barely take care of himself let alone an almost three year old. As for telling Kozik… I don't know him well enough yet. I can't just tell him that I'm an assassin and that's why I don't have a regular job. I know they aren't saints, but SAMCRO doesn't have my rap sheet. And quite honestly… I am afraid he would hate me for what I am or try to make me stop. Tell me I can't be what I have always been. I think that would be worse than him hating me." Ima nodded.

"Well as for Jude… You know me or Alex would take him and make sure he was taken care of. We wouldn't let anything bad happen to your baby boy. You and I may not always get along but if you know if you need someone to watch and take care of Jude short notice that I'm here, no matter what is going on between us at the time. And I totally understand your hesitance with saying anything now. I meant in the future, if you guys get really close. I hope that if you guys do get close… That he accepts you for you… After what happened with Jude's father… You deserve to be happy." Kacee was shocked to say the least. Even when they were younger, it was very rare for Ima to show any emotion toward anyone else outside her father.

"Thanks Ima… You deserve to be happy too. It just may not be with a Son. You have been hanging with them for so long and nothing has come of it outside of sex, maybe you need to branch out. You are gorgeous and can be a great person when you aren't playing up the snooty porn star bit. Maybe actually show people the real you, the you I know and see how that goes." Ima looked uncomfortable but nodded her head.

"Yeah I think you're right… Honestly… Being Ima Tite can be exhausting." Kacee snorted.

"God, please tell me you never told your Dad that you picked that as your porn name." Ima laughed.

"Yeah no. I can't even imagine the heart attack my Dad would have over that one... " She was silent for a minute before she spoke again. "Do you think… That you could call me Carrie, like you used to?" Kacee stared at her for a moment.

"You sure you want me to? Even around others, because you told me before that you wanted everyone to think your porn name was your real name." Ima nodded.

"Yeah I am sure. If I am gonna be looked at as anything other than a porn bitch, I need to start going by a respectable name, not my porn name. So yeah, call me Carrie please." Kacee nodded as her phone started to ring and she looked to see the name Kozik flashing on her screen. She looks at Ima.

"Okay Carrie, I'll see you later okay? Stay out of trouble for a while okay?" Ima nodded and said a quiet goodbye as Kacee picked up her phone to answer the call. "Hey Koz."

"_Hey gorgeous! So you were right, Ima was going to try to drug Happy."_

"I know I'm right, she was just here." Kozik sighed.

"_I'm sorry, I should have seen that coming. Are you okay? SHe didn't do anything did she?" _Kacee snorted as she grabbed her headset so she could do dishes while she talked to him.

"No, she didn't do anything. Give me a sec so I can hook up my headset. I want to talk but need to have my hands free so I can do dishes and clean as well."

"_Okay sweetheart, I can wait." _Kacee was quick to connect her headset to her phone so she could talk to him again.

"Alright I'm back. So was she what did she look like when you caught her?" She could hear Kozik chuckle from his end.

"_She looked like a deer in headlights. And God, Hap was so confused when I asked her if she was planning to drug him. I don't think the idea someone would drug him had ever crossed his mind, so he just walked away all pissed off." _Kacee hummed.

"Yeah can't say that I blame him. Being drugged is not pleasant, I can tell you that much. I honestly would not have blamed him if he had tried to kill Carrie if she had succeeded." Kozik sounded confused.

"_Whose Carrie? And what do mean you can tell me that getting drugged isn't pleasant? Has someone drugged you before?" _Kacee winced at that line of questioning. She hadn't meant to let that slip.

"Carrie is Ima. Her real name is Caroline. She and I had a talk about the fact that she has been hiding behind the whole porn star diva bullshit thinking it would help people like her and came to the conclusion that she needed to start showing people the real her. She is gonna take a break from the Club for a while I think and start going by Carrie outside of porn as far as I know. Could be a load of bullshit but she seemed to be sincere." She took a deep breath. " As for my having been drugged before… Yes I have. Where I lived before coming out here, my best friend was a Latino man and some Aryans in the area didn't like that. Decided to drug me and their leader took it upon himself to 'cleanse' me. I was drugged out of my mind most of the time so I don't remember much, outside of what he looked like. After two days they let me go and I moved here and my best friend moved to Lodi. We didn't want to stay in that area anymore." She bit her lip before she said anything more. " It wasn't till a month later I found out I was pregnant." Kozik was quiet for a moment then sighed.

"_And I thought you were a good mom before. You are a very strong woman you know that? Most women would have gotten an abortion, put the kid up for adoption or be unable to look at their own child because all they thought about was how they got there, but you…. You love your son no matter the circumstances of his conception…" _Kacee sniffed a bit, wiping at her eyes as she felt tears coming on. "_Fucker doesn't know does he? You and Jude don't have to see him do you?"_ Kacee shook her head before she remembered she was on the phone and he couldn't see her.

"No, he doesn't know exists or he would be dead. I won't take the chance that asshole may try to take my baby from me." Kozik was silent for a moment.

"_I think we to table that discussion until we meet face to face. Which hopefully will be soon since I actually know where you live now." _ Kacee bit her lip, suddenly nervous. She had only been talking to him today but she really wanted to meet him. It probably had a lot to do with the fact that two people she knew spent time around him that she wasn't being as cautious as she normally would be. That and she had many weapons around if things for some reason went south. She was pulled out of her thoughts by his voice in her ear. "_Kacee? I didn't freak you out did I?" _Kacee cleared her throat before answering.

"No, not at all. Actually I was thinking… Um… Do you want to come over right now? Your right it is definitely more of a face to face talk and I don't really like putting talks off you know?" Kozik was silent again for a moment.

"_Are you sure you are cool with meeting in person? I mean I definitely want to, especially after talking to Tara about you but I can understand if it makes you uncomfortable." _ This made Kacee smile.

"You talked to Tara about me?"

"_Well yeah. I was really curious. Why is that a bad thing?" _Kacee chuckled.

"No Koz, it's okay that you talked to Tara about me, I have nothing to hide that she could tell you anyway. And yes I am sure I am fine with meeting you in person. Just give me like a half hour? I need to shower after my day."

"_Sure thing baby girl. You better have clothes on when I get there though, because if you don't I can't be held accountable for my actions." _Kozik teased. Kacee hummed.

"I'll remember that for another time I think." She giggled when she heard him groan on the other end of the line.

"_Don't say that! I don't need thoughts like that right now, we are supposed to be talking. Okay?" _Kacee chuckled.

"Alright hotstuff, I'll leave the teasing for later. Promise. Now I'm gonna go, and I'll see you soon?"

"_Count on it baby girl."_

A/N: Thought this was a good stopping point for this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Sons of Anarchy or RED.

A/N: I totally forgot about this with my last 3 chapters but I have a discord for my fanfictions if anyone is interested in talking to me.

Invite is in my profile because it won't stick in my story :(. Additionally I stumbled upon some Joker Imagine one shot fics while reading on Wattpad and it gave me the idea to do one shots for Sons of Anarchy and would love to take requests! There is also a place for those on my discord, so please join me there! Hope to see you folks! Also hope you folks like this chapter of Going the Distance! As always, please review!

Kozik was impatiently waiting for when he could head over to meet Kacee, leg bouncing as he sat at the bar. Happy, being Happy, of course noticed.

"What's got you so impatient?" Kozik grinned over at him.

"I'm going to meet Kacee in a little bit. She just needed time for a shower and then I am heading over. I don't know man, I really like her so far." Happy grunted and then grimaced.

"Right… Would you… I don't know, thank her for warning you about the whole Ima thing? I honestly don't know how I would have felt if that had actually gone down the way she was planning." Kozik gave Happy a small smile.

"Yeah man, I got you. I was telling her how things would not have ended well for Ima if it had gone down that way. But Kacee said she talked to Ima and I guess she is gonna take a step back from the Club for a while. Don't know how true that is, but we shall see I guess." Kozik's phone went off making him glance at it, seeing a text message notification flash over the screen that he had flipped open. He was quick to look and see a message letting him know Kacee was ready for him to come over, causing to grin. "Alright take it easy Hap, I am out of here for a while." He was up and out the door before Happy could even respond, making the other man smirk and shake his head.

It didn't take Kozik long to get to Kacee's house, parking in the street and walking up to the door to knock. He heard shuffling on the other side of the door before it swung open to reveal Kacee in short shorts and a tank top, wet hair down. Kozik grinned at her as she smiled at him.

"Hey gorgeous."

"Hey hot stuff, you wanna come in?" She stood to the side to let him through.

"Don't mind if I do." Once inside he waited for her to lead him wherever she wanted to talk. He was lead to eat-in kitchen with a nice size four person table, that had a bowl and weed sitting there. "Well damn, definitely a girl after my heart, even got the weed out!" Kacee laughed at that.

"Yeah, I figured it would be easier for me if I was high and felt like sharing. Anxiety is high up there today." Kozik frowned at that, watching as she packed a bowl.

"Is that because of me?" Kacee looked up with a smile and shook her head.

"No hun, I am anxious on the best of days and talking about the drugging incident just got to me today. And don't think it was your fault because I was talking to you about it, I felt it was something you needed to know. If I had a problem telling you I would have said so, just brought up some unwanted emotions." By this point they were both sitting and Kacee lit the bowl, taking a couple hits before passing it to Kozik. Kozik took a couple hits and started coughing as he handed it back.

"Fuck that's good! Where did you get this?" Kacee grinned as she exhaled.

"My shed. I grow my own shit. Daddy always said to never trust drugs from anyone else, only trust your own shit. One time I didn't listen to him, I regretted it. For the most part anyway." Kozik hummed.

"Because you wouldn't have Jude otherwise right?" Kacee nodded as she passed him the bowl again.

"Yeah. It was a horrible experience, but I got a miracle out of it. I love that boy more than anything and wouldn't trade him for anything." Kozik smiled and nodded.

"You sounded pretty serious when you said he would be dead if he ever came for Jude." Kacee looked him straight in the eye.

"I was serious. If he finds out Jude is his and comes for him the fucker will disappear. I'm not ready to go into all of it but you should know one thing about me Kozik. I am dangerous. Very dangerous. Those videos I post? Nowhere near my actual skill level, they are just a smokescreen in case someone comes looking. The only reason those assholes got me is because I was a dumb 21 year old who let her guard down. But rest assured, that will never happen again, especially since I have someone who relies on me." The look in her eyes made Kozik swallow hard. Fuck she was hot in that moment, so passionate about hers and her son's safety. He really wanted to kiss her but it was probably a bad idea. Instead he cleared his throat.

"Okay, I really want to know all of what you are capable of but I totally understand that you aren't going to tell me right now because we don't know each other very well yet, but I can tell you that I am the last person to be able to judge. I am an ex drug addict.' Kacee hummed as she packed another bowl, debating something. Kozik waited, giving her time as she took a hit and looked at him for a moment before speaking.

"Okay… Tell me the truth Kozik… Have you ever killed anyone?" Kozik was startled by the question but met her gaze head on.

"As a marine or after?"

"After." Kozik nodded, looking away from her and exhaling a shuddering breath. He felt a tap on his shoulder and looked to see the bowl was being held out to him. He took it and took a couple hits before he set it on the table and looked at Kacee again.

"A few yeah, for the Club. Threats over the years." Kacee nodded.

"Do you remember how many?" Kozik nodded.

"Seven that I had a hand in." Kacee hummed again before she said anything.

"I lost count." This answer confused Kozik.

"Lost count of what?" Kacee looked to the side before she looked him in the eye again.

"Of how many people I have killed." Kozik froze up at that. Being able to fight and wield weapons was one thing but he hadn't realized she had already killed anyone. He wasn't sure what to say.

"Wow… Well I mean I can't really judge. None of them were innocent people right?" Kacee looked offended.

"Of course not! I would never do that!" She deflated after a moment and realized what they were talking about. "Shit! I didn't want to tell you all this yet! I didn't want to scare you off!" Kozik sighed and took her hands in his.

"Hey, relax. You aren't gonna scare me off. I mean unless you're a serial killer and I fit your MO then I may have to hightail it." That got a smile out of her.

"Nah, not a serial killer, promise. You're kind of my type in other areas though." She grinned at him before sighing. "Well I have already told you this much, might as well get it all out so there are no misunderstandings yeah?" Kozik nodded but kept quiet, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. She took a deep breath and continued. "Okay so… I would take contracts from time to time. My dad and Carrie's dad… They weren't Marines… They were CIA. Most of their missions are redacted, that's how dangerous they were. They taught me everything they know and I used those skills to my advantage. I don't really do it much anymore because I have Jude but I do on occasion if the person is bad enough." They were both silent for a few minutes before she spoke again. "Do you hate me?" Kozik quickly shook his head.

"No babydoll, I don't hate you. Everybody has shit they have done that isn't exactly true north on the moral compass. I can't say you regret it, because I don't know if you do… But whether you do or not, I don't hate you. I don't even care that you killed a bunch of people, or that you may plan to kill more. I mean I would hope that you plan to tell me you are going on a job if this goes anywhere, and I'll worry…. But you wouldn't be you if you hadn't done what you've done or quit doing it for any other reason than you want to." At this point Kacee was crying and shaking, making Kozik held his hand out to her and pull her into his lap once she took it. He hugged her close as he spoke again. "Gotta say, you're really hot when you go all mama bear." This got a smile out of Kacee.

"If you think that's hot, you should see me fight." Kozik groaned.

"Okay, no. No talking about that. I'm trying to be good here Kacee, really trying and it's not easy." Kacee is looking up at him in confusion. "Because I think you're really awesome personality wise, and I am really attracted to you and it is taking everything me right now to not just jump in and kiss you. Okay?" Kacee stared at him for a moment before she spoke.

"You don't have to try so hard you know." Kozik's eyes dilated at that before his lips were on hers. Kacee sighed and her hand went to the back of his neck. God it had been years since she had kissed anyone, but she didn't remember it ever feeling so right. After a moment Kozik pulled away and rested his forehead against hers.

"I really don't want to, but I think I should go for that reason. I want you too much and it's too soon. So I gotta sweetheart, before I jump the gun okay?" Kacee sighed before she nodded.

"You're right, it's probably a good idea. But when is no longer too soon?" Kozik chuckled.

"I don't know, but we'll figure that out later. Before I go I want you to know that I won't tell anyone what we discussed tonight okay? I don't want you worrying about that." Kacee nodded while getting off his lap.

"Thank you Koz, I really appreciate that." He nodded.

"Uh… It's Herman by the way. Herman Kozik." Kacee blinked in surprise.

"I take it you don't like your first name?" He shook his head. "Alright, makes sense why you go by Kozik. I'm Kacee Boggs. Jesus I can't believe I told you I was a gun for hire before I told you my last name." Kozik just chuckled as he stood to leave.

"That was just the weed talking sweetheart. Now, walk me to the door?" Kacee nodded and he followed her through the house to the door and watched as he opened it before turning to her. "I really just asked you to come to door with me so I could get a good night kiss before I leave." He said with a grin. Kacee snorted before leaning up to give him a chaste kiss. He pulled her back before she could separate too far and deepened the kiss causing her to moan. Kozik was quick to pull away after that. "Nope, gotta go now! Good night babydoll and I'll talk to you tomorrow!" He then ran out the door and to his bike while Kacee giggled while she watched him go. He waved to her once he started up his bike and she waved back before watching as he went down the street and disappeared around the corner. Once he was out of sight she closed the door and went back to the kitchen, sitting in her chair heavily. She really liked Kozik… She couldn't believe he hadn't freaked out on her… At this point she so badly wanted it to work, but she was waiting for the other shoe to drop.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Sons of Anarchy or RED.

A/N: Heyas folks! Sorry this a bit of a short one but it is really mostly for establishing a character more than anything. Still hope you folks like it! Y'all should thank lexa3000 on Wattpad because talking to her gave me the motivation to write this chapter. Anyways, i have a discord if anyone wishes to join me there, the link is

/pTTFJQA

Hope to see you there!

Kacee was making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich when her phone rang. She looked at the screen to see that it was Alex calling. She quickly answered and put it on speaker phone. "Hey! What's up suka*!?"

"Hey pizda*! I am on my way to your place now!" Kacee stared at the phone surprised for a moment before she answered.

"Already? I thought you wouldn't be here for a couple days yet." She had picked up the phone at this point and was putting Jude's sandwich and apple slices on the table in front of him.

"Yeah so did I but my job finished up early. Hey did you know Uncle Frankie is dating someone?"

"Are you serious? No I had no idea. Whose he dating?" Kacee sat at the table across from Jude as she talked.

"Some chick named Sarah, or I think that's what Grandma said. I was only half paying attention because I was fighting Han when she called." Kacee snorted.

"How is Han? Haven't heard from him in a while. He gotten any better?" It was Alex's turn to snort.

"Than me? No. And I still don't understand your friendship with the guy. He's a dick." Kacee hummed.

"Yeah he's a dick but he is still a badass. I mean come on, you may have him beat physically, but you can't make an origami knife out of a stock photo and kill someone with it. That is a skill I admire. Can't replicate it though. Been there, tried that. Anyway when do you think you'll get here?" Alex hummed on the other side of the line.

"Well I'm driving from Vegas so… Nine to eleven hours? Depending on the traffic. Might stop somewhere to sleep but not sure yet. Sometime tomorrow though. I'll call you again when I am about an hour away. Make sure you're awake."

"Alright sounds good. I have to warn you about something though." There was a pause.

"What's wrong?" Kacee huffed a laugh.

"Nothing bad happened… I met someone." There was a pause again.

"And… Is that a good thing?"

"It's a very good thing. There's an ironic bit though. You remember that MC Carrie is obsessed with?"

"Yeah, the Sons of Anarchy right? What about them?"

"He is one of them." There was a long pause this time. "Alex?"

"You're into someone that has been inside Carrie?" Kacee made a face.

"God no! He never slept with her. And no I am not just taking his word for it, Carrie has complained about the fact he and his best friend want nothing to do with her quite a few times. Can you believe she was going to drug his best friend to get him to sleep with her?" Alex snorted.

"Jesus! Does that girl have a death wish? Seriously what is wrong with her?" Kacee sighed.

"I honestly have no idea. She said she is taking a step back from the club for a while but who knows how true that is at this point. Only time will tell."

"I think it's bullshit and she'll be back there in a couple days. But what of this guy you met? What's he like?" Kacee grins.

"He's amazing, as cheesy as it sounds. Funny, sweet, hell of a charmer, hot, older…"

"How much older are we talking?"

"He's 42." Alex chuckles.

"Right up your alley then. He blonde too?" Kacee rolled her eyes.

"As a matter of fact he is. What does it matter?"

"Just wondering if he fit your type in the looks department is all." There was another pause before she spoke again. "Does he know about… Well you know, anything?" Kacee bit her lip, sighing.

"Yeah… He knows a fair bit. He knows about Jude's father and about who I am… And he surprisingly does not hate me. Hell, he thinks I'm hot as fuck because of what I am capable of and had a hard time keeping his hands off me last night. Truthfully I was having the same issue but neither of us want to rush things. But fuck did I want him. But at the same time I'm scared."

"Why are you scared sestra? Isn't he good to you?"

"Of course he is but I haven't been with anyone since what happened. I don't remember much but what if we do have sex and I freak out in the middle of it? I don't want to do that with him." Alex hummed.

"Well maybe you need to be in control the first couple of times or something? I don't know how to help you sestra, I'm sorry."

"I know Alex, thank you for trying though. I think you may be right though. When the time comes I'll try that. Alright I'm going to let you go and see you tomorrow okay? Drive safe sestra."

"Will do Kace, can't wait to see you and my little dude! Love you bye!"

"Love you too!" She hung up the phone and sighed as she looked over at Jude, seeing peanut butter smeared on his face. He grinned up and her and grabbed his sippy cup of milk. Kacee just smiles at him. "You are such a messy little man you know that?" He grins again and shakes his head.

"I no messy!" Kacee got a fake shocked look.

"You no messy? Really because you look messy to me." Jude giggled, as Kacee got up and stalked toward him. "And I think my messy little man needs to be tickled!" Jude squeals as she lifts him in the air and starts tickling his sides.

"No tickle Mama!" Kacee laughs and sits with him in her laugh.

"Yes tickle bubby! All the tickles!" After a couple minutes she stopped and Jude squirmed out of her grip, running down the hallway to his room. Kacee followed him with a pack of baby wipes. "Wait baby, I need to wipe your face and hands! You don't want peanut butter all over your toys do you?" The little boy sighed heavily and held out his hands.

"Fine." Kacee snorted.

"You have such an attitude little man. Now, what do you want on tv? Do you want Cars or Woodpecker?" He does the Woody Woodpecker laugh, making Kacee grin. "Woodpecker it is then. Sounds good to me." She gets on Youtube and put on a random episode before she went back out to the kitchen. She saw her phone flashing and smiled when she saw it was a message from Kozik.

**Kozik-**_Hey there gorgeous, you bu_

_sy or can I maybe come over?_

Kacee thought for a moment before replying.

**Kacee-**_I suppose you can come over if you want, but be warned my whirlwind is running around._

**Kozik-**_Are you okay with me meeting your kid so soon? I don't have a problem but I just want to make sure you're okay with it sweetheart._

Kacee smiled at that and realized she was in trouble. She was falling and falling hard. But she really couldn't bring herself to care.

**Kacee-**_I wouldn't have agreed to you coming over if I had a problem. Now get your ass over here before I change my mind._

**Kozik-**_Be right there._

**Suka- Bitch**

**Pizda- Twat**

**Sestra-Sister**

**Side note folks! Having a hard time thinking of what Alex should look like. What do you guys think? Seriously could use some help here. She is the granddaughter of Victoria and Ivan Simanov from RED. Please if you have an idea or an actress who you think would work well please do tell, drawing a blank here. Love yas!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Sons of Anarchy or RED.

A/N: I actually started writing this before I heard the song but last night I was in a rare country music mood and ended up listening to a song by Brad Paisley called He Didn't Have To Be, and I thought it fit the situation pretty nicely. Give it a listen and you'll get why. For anyone who is interested, I have a discord for my stories. The link is below.

/Gkj4fWY

Not many people on there, but I have it for discussions, questions, requests, and notifications of updates for my stories. I really hope to see you there! And as always I hope you folks like the chapter and give me some reviews/comments! They are my motivation! Love you

Alls!

**Review Replies:**

**FullofPassion09:** Agreed, it is a massive step.

**Tammifolk:** Yeah, honestly I started the story and there were no RED elements but I started looking for an explanation as to why Kacee would have been introduced to the world of contract killing and suddenly I started thinking about RED and decided to make her Marvin's daughter.

**Ashes2Dust18:** You honestly have no idea how lucky you are that I am updating this story as fast as I am. Six chapters in little over a month is a miracle when it comes to me. You should look at some of my other stories and see how long it has been since I updated them. I get horrible writer's block and generally can't get any chapters out for a couple months. And the length of the majority of them is a surprise too. I'm trying here but some of them are going to be shorter filler chapters because I lose inspiration and it is hard to do good chapters for you all.

Kacee went to Jude's room after that message, going to his dresser. "Alright bubby, we got someone coming over so you at least need some pants on." Jude grins and crawls under his bed.

"No pants Mama!" Kacee sighs and goes to grab him but there is a knock on the door. She was puzzled but she went to answer it anyway. She opened the door to see Kozik already there, grinning at her.

"Well that was fast." She stood to the side to let him in.

"Yeah I was just at Jax's so literally a minute away. I think it took longer to start my bike then actually drive around the block. So how you doing beautiful?" Kacee hid a grin at that before answering.

"I'm pretty good. Gotta go toddler fishing under a bed because he doesn't want to wear pants. He prefers running around in his pull ups. Honestly if I would allow it, he would probably prefer to run around naked. I regularly tell him that he can be a nudist when he's 18 but until then I don't need that kind of attention." Kozik is grinning at this point, trying to hold in a laugh.

"Honestly, if that's how he's comfortable I don't mind him running around in pull ups, so don't force him into pants on my account. I mean I am guessing you haven't really brought any potential boyfriends around him so it'll be weird enough for him right?" Kacee stared at him for a moment before she smiled and turned to the hallway that held the bedrooms and yelled.

"Hey, Jujubelly! Come out here bud, I want you to meet someone! You don't even have to put any pants on, I promise." There was giggling from down the hall before you could hear pounding footsteps and a little boy with blonde hair and blue eyes pokes his head out of his bedroom and grins at his mother. He then looks at Kozik and the grin drops and he ducks back into his room. A couple seconds later his head pops out again and he just stares at Kozik intensely with great suspicion. Kacee snorts. "Jeez kid, you'd make your grandpa proud if he saw that look in your eyes. Come on out hun, it's okay." Jude slowly came out of his room, watching Koz as he went. Finally he got to Kacee and grabbed her leg. Kozik knelt down in front of Jude, trying to look as non threatening as possible.

"Hey kid, how you doing? I'm Kozik." Jude still looks suspicious of course. "What were you up to in your room?" Jude stared a moment longer but answered.

"Woody." Kozik cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"Woody? What's Woody?" Kacee was about to answer but Jude does the Woody laugh, getting a grin out of Koz. "That is so cool! So you like Woody Woodpecker huh? I like him too. I love how he messes with people all the time, what about you?" Jude gave a small smile at that and hummed as he nodded his head. "You mind if I watch with you?" Jude stares again before he moves forward and grabs Kozik's hand, tugging him toward his room. Kozik grins up at Kacee as he stands and lets himself be led to the carpet in front a tv that was running the old cartoon. He sat cross legged on the floor was shocked when Jude sar down in the gap of his legs, giggling at the tv as he leaned back against Kozik. Koz looked over to see Kacee grinning from the doorway before Jude looked over at her.

"Mama watch this."

"You want Mama to watch Woody with you guys?"

"Yeah!" Kacee smiled and moved to sit next to Koz on the floor, leaning back on her hands. Jude was watching the show but Kozik was looking down at the little boy in his lap, seemly fascinated by his reactions to the show. Kacee was just watching the two of them. Their meeting went better than she could have ever hoped. And Jude taking to him so well was a wonderful developement… Kozik was making it really hard not to fall for him, really hard. He accepted her past and the very likely possibility she would take contracts in the future. Accepted her son… Didn't help that he was hot as fuck either. Watching him like this made her less afraid of the future, less afraid of her rapidly growing feelings for him. He was making her start to believe in love at first sight. Kozik looked over at her and grinned when Jude looked up at him and started talking rapidly about what was going on tv, ending with a little laugh saying it was so funny. Kozik seemed to be loving that Jude didn't have any issues with him. Kacee loved it too. A few minutes go by like that before the burner that Kacee keeps for work purposes. She stands to answer it.

"Be right back guys, I need to answer that." She then went into her room and grabbed the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello Boggs." Kacee rolls her eyes, even though the man on the other end can't see her.

"What a coincidence, I was just talking about you with Alex about an hour ago. What can I do for you Han?" The man snorts.

"No doubt she told you lies." It was Kacee's turn to snort.

"Oh please Han, I know what you are capable of and what Alex is capable of. We both know she can kick either of our asses no problem. Takes after her grandma like that. Now what can I do you for you?" Han sighed.

"As much as it pains me to admit, you are a better sniper than I am and I could use your help. If you are up for it." Kacee bit her lip.

"Depends on the details." Han hums and she can hear the shuffling of papers.

"Well it's a massive sex trafficing ring in Vegas. It's one of my rare pro bono jobs. I figured you would be interested in some vigilante justice." Kacee looked up to see Kozik watching her from her bedroom door, intense look in his eyes.

"Give me a couple hours. Have someone I need to talk to before I can confirm."

"Ooo, is the big bad Weaver settling down?" Kacee rolled her eyes again.

"Shut the fuck Han, I'll call you in six hours at the latest."

"Yeah, talk to you then." She hung up and looked at Kozik, waiting for him to speak.

"That about a job?" Kacee nodded.

"Another person in my line of work is looking to take down a sex trafficing ring in Vegas and wanted to know if I would be up for helping. I figured I would run it by you first." Kozik was still staring at her with that intense look.

"And why would you want to run it by me first?" Kacee looks down and shrugs, feeling slightly embarrassed, remembering that they had actually only known each other for about three days. She shouldn't be feeling like she needed his approval to go do a job. He walked up to her and lifted her face to get her to look him in the eye. "Kacee, why would you want to run it by me first?" Kacee bit her lip, trying to figure out how to explain to him without sounding like a needy psycho girlfriend. Shit she wasn't even his girlfriend which made it worse. She pulled away and was quick to turn from him and run her fingers through her hair in frustration.

"I don't know how to explain it to you without running from me." Kozik gently grabbed her arm and turned her to face him again. He took her face in his hands and leaned down to gently kiss her before looking at her again.

"Kacee, last night you told me you kill people for a living, basically implied you could kill me with ease, and I came back. I'm not going anywhere okay? Honestly? I'm falling for you. I know we've only known each other like, three days, but I want you. I want this. Whatever you have to say isn't going to send me running. Hell the idea of that kid in there calling me Daddy someday soon doesn't even scare me, and I know that is something you fear too. Now… Why do you want to run the job by me first?" Kacee's eyes flicked over his face, finding no signs of a lie. She was quick to pull his head down into a kiss. Kozik deepened it for a moment before he pulled away, leaning his forehead against hers, waiting for her to speak.

"I'm falling for you too… I guess because of that I feel like you need to know what's going on with me job wise… Make sure you're okay with me going…" Kozik was smiling as he nodded to what she was saying.

"I told you before I wouldn't try to change you… I'm cool with you going, though would definitely feel a hell of a lot better if we had a label on what this is between us before you go." Kacee grinned at that.

"I'd feel better too. Though if it is because of Han, you have no need to worry. To be honest he is like the annoying as hell big brother that I sometimes get along with but usually just tolerate. Only really want to go because it is sex trafficing and I hate sex trafficers. They all need to die horrible, painful deaths." Kozik nodded with a serious look on his face.

"What about Jude? Where is he going to be?" Kacee smiled at his worry for Jude.

"My cousin Alex is coming to stay with me tomorrow so she will be here to take care of him, don't worry. If not I would have had Carrie to watch him." Kozik gave her an unimpressed look. "Yes, I know. But is always good with Jude so I trust her to watch him for me." Kozik nods.

"How long do you think it will take?" Kacee bit her lip before answering.

"Three days at the least and a week at the most. Depends on how big the ring is and how underground. Both Han and I are good at our jobs so it won't take more than a week." Kozik was silent for a moment before spoke, wording things carefully.

"Imay have seen too many movies, but are you going to have to… I don't know flirt and stuff to get information?" Kacee looked amused at that, before kissing him again.

"Don't worry hun, Han has people for that. I am just there for the killing bit. Han trusts me to have his back, but knows I am not comfortable doing stuff like that. He knows about what happened and everything." Koz's eyes narrowed.

"And why does he know that?" Kacee just rolls her eyes.

"Because he is one of my best friends. Hell, he's Jude's godfather. I told him pretty soon after it happened. Kinda hard to make friends in my line of work, if I'm honest. Never sure who to trust." Kozik nods in understanding.

"Yeah that makes sense. So, can I call you my girl then?" Kacee grinned.

"Only if I can call you my man. Oh and anyone else touches you or you touch anyone else and I kill them, you or both." Kozik nodded, grinning despite the fact that he knew she was completely serious and could pull it off.

"Don't beautiful, I'm all yours. Can't think about anyone else anyway." He then got serious. "When are you leaving?" Kacee shakes her head.

"Not sure till I talk to Han again. I can call him now to find out when he needs me though." Kozik nods and heads to check on Jude while she calls Han back. The phone rang twice before he picked up.

"That was fast." Kacee hummed.

"Yeah. I'm in but I can't leave till Alex gets here tomorrow and can stay with Jude."

"That works. Won't need you for three days yet. Still gathering information at the moment and I know you only get involved with the killing part of the job these days… How are you doing by the way?" Kacee smiled. After what had happened Han had treated like she would break down at any moment until after Jude was born and she kicked his ass to show him that she was still the Weaver that he knew and could count on but every once in a while he would worry about her.

"I'm doing pretty good Han. I'll tell you more when we are face to face okay?" Han hummed.

"Alright, I'll see you in couple days."

"See you Han." She ended the call and walked across the hall to find Jude and Kozik playing with cars on the floor. She watched them with a smile on her face before she walked over and sat across from Kozik on the floor. He looked up at her, waiting for her to speak.

"I leave tomorrow night after Alex gets here. Speaking of which I should probably call her to let her know that I will be leaving for a job pretty soon after she gets here tomorrow." Kozik nods, also listening to Jude babble about his cars and Kacee bit her lip before she asked her next question. "Do you maybe… Want to stay the night since we won't see each other for a few days?" Kozik looked up at her surprised before he grinned.

"I would love to sweetheart."


End file.
